


Porny DCU Shorts

by JVS



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I did my best but please do correct me if i fucked up wrt representation, M/M, Somnophilia, Trans Character, bear with me i am but a humble asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JVS/pseuds/JVS
Summary: In which I attempt to write porn and somehow almost always end up pulling up short of the good stuff.





	1. Fem!Tim/Fem!Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Tim/fem!Jason, somnophilia

Anthea wasn’t sure how to feel about it when Jacinda asked her to fuck her in her sleep. At the time, she'd just stared, uncertain and uncomfortable, until she became aware of Jay’s hunched shoulders and remembered her girlfriend's surprising insecurity. She couldn't bring herself to say no outright, so she just said _I'll think about it_ and left it at that, expecting to, well, _not._ But now she couldn't get it out of her head. 

_Could I get her off without waking her up?_ She wondered, staring at the object of her thoughts across the table as they ate dinner. At Jay’s questioning look, she shook her head, forcing herself to focus on her food.

Later that night, in the wee hours of the morning when her insomnia and buzzing mind could no longer keep her up, Anthea crawled into bed and paused to stare at the figure sprawled on her back over half of it. What if she just…? Jacinda was already naked. Her breath hitched at the thought of going down on her like this, hooking her lips around her clit and sucking, working her fingers up inside her, finding out just how far she could get before she woke. If she was careful enough, could she get her off more than once? Or really fuck her, with more than her fingers? Would she come awake part way through, loose-limbed and pliant, the way she is in the morning? 

These thoughts were starting to freak her out and she was tired enough that it was a struggle to keep her eyes open, so Anthea firmly tabled the matter and flopped down beside her lover, determined to get some actual sleep. 

After three days of being unable to get her mind off it, Anthea finally bit the bullet and talked to her girlfriend. 

Jacinda was sprawled on the couch pretending she was doing something more serious and dignified than scrolling through tumblr on her phone. She looked up when Anthea cautiously sat down beside her and grinned, looping an arm around her shoulders and reeling her in. Anthea leaned into her for a moment, relishing the heat -- Jacey was always so _warm_ \-- before pulling back to look up at her. 

By the look on her face, Jacinda had picked up on her discomfort and nerves. Anthea spoke up before she could say anything that might derail things. 

“About what you said. About fucking you when. Um. ...While you sleep. What are… can you give me specifics? I mean, what are you okay with?” 

Jay’s eyebrows went up. “Huh. I honestly thought you were going to ignore that.” She pulled Anthea in again. “I'm okay with pretty much everything I'm usually okay with. Don't tie me up, I guess, and no pain, but otherwise everything we normally do is fine.”

As usual, Anthea went to bed significantly later than Jay. This time, however, was not because of her chronic insomnia or workaholic tendencies -- this time was deliberate. Tonight she was going to do it. Tonight she was going to see if she could get her girlfriend off without disturbing her sleep. 

Carefully, she pulled the sheets back, grateful that it was a warm night and Jay probably wouldn't wake just from that. Easing in between her legs is next, and Anthea lowered herself onto her stomach, face level with her girlfriend’s junk. She licked over her folds a few times, and Jacinda must be having a _very_ good dream, because she's already wet.


	2. Mick/Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len/Mick. Uh. Forplay? I meant to have them actually fucking, I swear. This is mostly about them being (somewhat begrudgingly) cute at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Len. Hopefully I didn't fuck this up. I know different trans people have all different preferences wrt how they talk about their junk, which is something I'll probably fiddle with later on. Features penetrative foreplay/implication of penetrative sex.

_“Fuck -”_ Len’s back arches and he moans helplessly as Mick hums around his clit. That humming shifts to rapid flicks of his tongue, and fuck, Len’s clit’s always been incredibly sensitive. The only thing that could make this better is - Mick’s fingers come up, skating teasingly over his folds, and Len _whines,_ he can't help it, can't help grinding down, looking for more, looking for - a finger slips inside, gliding easily with how wet he is. Mick finds his g-spot first try, proof of long practice, and Len moans. He grinds down impatiently, wanting more, waiting for more - but Mick just rubs at his g-spot, humming again, now with his tongue licking in beside his finger.

_“Mick.”_ Len’s aiming for authoritative but just winds up sounding needy. It's okay, he doesn't have the mental capacity to care right now. 

“Mmm?” Mick hums questioningly against him, and Len gasps.

“Get - _fuck,_ c'mon - get in me already, get your fingers in me, I want - _fuckfuckfuck_ \- I want you in me, filling me up, please-” Len used to hate the way his mouth runs during sex, but he doesn't anymore - he can't, not with the way it gets to Mick, has him moaning and grinding down against the bed. He gets those fingers. 

Two, then three, and that feels good, that feels _so_ good - 

And then it's gone. 

_“Mick?!”_ Len props himself up to gape at him, mind reeling from the sudden loss of sensation.

Mick’s laugh is a low rumble. “I seem to remember you saying something about me fucking you, back at the beginning of this, but if you'd rather I go back to the fingers…”

Len rolls his eyes and reaches down, getting a hand around the back of Mick’s head and tugging. “Get up here,” he grumbles, trying for cross and landing on fond, instead.


End file.
